


Ticking Curse lorm

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Saeran isn't patient. Not when he's been waiting for a hundred years.





	Ticking Curse lorm

A petal withers each time he sheds tears, the result of a curse given to him by the Golden Witch.

 

They fall like rain drops under the night sky slowly consuming his life.

 

His crimson hair turns from red to white, starks of pink lines etching on his hair, the number of years he has.

 

Saeran doesn’t question it, he knows he is to blame. Lush shades of blue appears in his hand, the delicate flower shedding yet another petal from its green roots.

 

They come as dark as they wither, each time successfully carving its root into his body. 

 

He curses the witch, his desperate pleas falling upon deaths ear. The curse has isolated him for years to come. 

 

Until, she appears.

 

A smile so warmth he cannot keep up. 

 

One that draws him in like the ray of the sun. He reaches out, ever so gently, and grabs a hold of the bright flower in his path. 

 

He’s afraid she’ll leave so he proposes a idea for her; work for him and he shall reward her handsomely. The flower nods, causing his heart to shook in a long time.

 

She tells him he should pour more light in the dark castle, but he reluctantly disagrees. He feels calmer with each step he takes in the pitch dark room. She yanks the fancy curtain open and pulls him toward the open window.

 

For once, he sees the overgrown view of his estate, the gentle smile she flashes him, and the small laughter that trembles from her small body. For once, he wishes he could hug her. 

 

Little did he know, the petals on the flower had begun its wheel of fate, purposely leaking tiny fragments of memories the Golden Witch had sealed. It bursts right as he looks to the window, causing him to stumble back foolishly.

 

He remembers the tender voice of his beloved brother calling his name and showing jim the many wonders of the world when he was locked up as a child in his mothers dungeon. The small memory eventually transforms in another gruesome scene, his brother crying out for him to return, tugging on his arm; helplessly screaming for jim to come back. He pushes his brother away and dismisses him, not caring for his brothers voice as he shouts his name over and over again, never stopping for a break.

 

The memory of his hatred burns in the back of his throat and he instantly realizes; he deserves to be punished. So he leaves her in the empty room, confused and shocked, a combination of pain forming on her features.

 

He doesn’t know what he hates more; her sullen expression or his cowardly ways.

 

Days goes by when he begins to avoid her, not allowing her to speak to him. 

 

That was the start of his mistake.

 

Little by little, she finds photos of him casted away in an abandoned bookcase, eyes widening at his form. It is with due time, she finally finds the flower, held by the smallest of glass.

 

He screams at her, telling her to never walk in the room.

 

Once she leaves, he takes the flower in his hand.

 

What he sees shocks him.

 

The corners of the flower is stark red, almost as if her colors are dyed with it.


End file.
